gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-002 Neue Ziel
The is a space-use prototype mobile armor featured in the OVA Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. It was piloted by the "Nightmare of Solomon" Anavel Gato. Technology & Combat Characteristics This massive mobile armor is donated to the Delaz Fleet by the Axis Zeon remnants who have made their home at the asteroid base Axis, in the outer reaches of the solar system. Technologically far superior to the mobile armors of the One Year War, the Neue Ziel is fast, maneuverable, and is also protected by an I-Field. It features large thrusters throughout the body, giving it high mobility despite its large size. In addition to its arsenal of missiles and mega particle cannons, it also sports a pair of computer-controlled claw arms which allow even non-Newtypes like Anavel Gato to carry out the dreaded multi-directional "all-range attack". Armaments ;*Mega Cannon :Mounted in the waist, this high output beam cannon is connected directly to the Neue Ziel's generator. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :Nine mega particle cannons were mounted across the body of the Neue Ziel, four were installed in the shoulder armor, and the other five were mounted in the tail skirt armor. These mega particle cannons were powered by E-Cap and capable of rapid fire. ;*Large Missile Launcher :Four large missile launchers were mounted in the pair of hip-mounted boost binders, with each launcher carrying five large missiles. ;*Small Missile Launcher :The pair of hip-mounted boost binders also carried a 6-tube small missile launcher each, with each tube carrying ten small missiles. A 12-tube small missile launcher is also mounted in the tail skirt armor, with each tube carrying ten small missiles. ;*Wired Claw Arm :The forearms of the Neue Ziel's main arms can be launched at enemy units via wire guidance, and then retracted using the same wire. Each wired claw arm is also equipped with a mega particle cannon that can emit a beam saber for close combat. Thanks to the new "half-control" system, even non-Newtypes can use the wired claw arms to conduct the dreaded multi-directional "all-range attack". ;*Sub-Arms :Two sub-arms are hidden in each shoulder armor. Like the wired claw arms, these sub-arms are also each equipped with a mega particle cannon that can emit a beam saber. Special Equipment & Features ;*Propellant Tank :Mounted at the back of the waist, the pair of propellant tanks carry additional propellant for the Neue Ziel's rocket thrusters, enhancing its speed and operation range. The propellant tanks can be ejected when they are no longer needed. ;*"Half-control" System :The "Half-Control" System utilizes a computer-guidance system to operate wire-guided weapons, like the Neue Ziel's wired claw arms, to perform "All-Range Attack". Previously, only newtypes can carry out such attacks, but with this system even non-newtypes can do it. However, conducting such an attack still places heavy burden on the pilot. ;*I-field Generator :For defense, the Neue Ziel has four I-field generators. Two generators were mounted in the shoulder armor, while the other two were located in the tail skirt armor. Thanks to these generators, the Neue Ziel has a 360 degree protection against beam weapons. History Developed by Axis engineers under the direction of Haman Karn, the Neue Ziel was one of the most powerful mobile armors of its time. Design of the Neue Ziel first began during the One Year War, however, development was postponed due to lack of resources. Construction of the Neue Ziel was finally made possible thanks to advances in various technologies and the wealth of resources in the Asteroid belt. It was shipped out with the Axis Advanced Fleet when it departed for the Earth sphere in unofficial support of Admiral Aiguille Delaz and his fleet during Operation Stardust. When Delaz's right-hand man and One Year War Zeon ace, Lieutenant Commander Anavel Gato, visited the Axis Fleet, the Axis Fleet's Admiral transferred it to Gato as a gesture of goodwill. Gato accepted the MA, and would go on to single-handedly decimate several Earth Federation fleets. The Neue Ziel enabled Gato to clear the path for Operation Stardust in the final stages of heated battle, acing out the Federation's RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium". However, it sustained heavy damage from the Federation's Solar System II (a superweapon), which Gato had earlier crippled, and was finally destroyed when Gato crashed, kamikaze-style, into one of the Federation's ''Salamis'' class cruisers. Variants ;*AMX-002S Neue Ziel II Gallery Neue-ziel-morishita.jpg|Neue Ziel: artwork by Naochika Morishita gundam-0080-mecha-neue-ziel-dendrobium-orchis.jpg|Neue Ziel and Gundam Dendrobium: artwork by Naochika Morishita amx-002-mainarms.jpg|Main Arms & Wired Claw Arms amx-002-subarms.jpg|Sub-arms amx-002-tailbinder.jpg|Small Missile Launcher (Tail Skirt Armor) amx-002-boostbinder.jpg|Booster Binder AMAX2 GundamWarCard.jpg|Neue Ziel as featured in Gundam War card game neue ziel.jpg|Neue Ziel (from Gundam Perfect File) Neue Ziel.jpeg|Neue Ziel: artwork by Hirotoshi Sano GTBM2 - Neue Ziel.png|Neue Ziel as seen on Gundam Battle Assault amx002_p01_MegaParticleCannons_Gundam0083OVA_Episode12.jpg|Neue Ziel fires Mega Particle Cannons (from Gundam 0083 OVA) Amx002-SalamisKai_Gundam_0083OVA_Episode13.jpg|Neue Ziel (top) destroying Earth Federation's Salamis Kai cruiser (0083) amx002_p03_CompareWithZakuF2_Gundam0083OVA_Episode12.jpg|Size comparison between Neue Ziel and Zaku II F2 Types (left and right; 0083) amx002_p02_I-FieldBarrier_Gundam0083OVA_Episode12.jpg|Neue Ziel dispels beam attacks with I-Field barrier (0083) amx002_p04_WiredClawArm_Gundam0083OVA_Episode12.jpg|Neue Ziel launches Wired Claw Arm (0083) amx002_p05_AllRangeAttack_Gundam0083OVA_Episode12.jpg|Neue Ziel's Wired Claw Arm fires mega particle cannon for all-range attack (0083) amx002_p09_SubArms_Gundam0083OVA_Episode13.jpg|Neue Ziel activates the Sub-Arms (0083) amx002_p10_DeadlyEmbrace_Gundam0083OVA_Episode13.jpg|Neue Ziel grabs the Gundam GP03 with Sub-Arms (0083) amx002_p06_MicroMissiles_Gundam0083OVA_Episode12.jpg|Neue Ziel launches skirt-mounted micro missiles (0083) amx002_p07_ClawBeamSaber_Gundam0083OVA_Episode13.jpg|Neue Ziel activates Claw Arm's beam saber (0083) amx002_p08_VersusGundamGP03_Gundam0083OVA_Episode13.jpg|Beam Saber duel between Neue Ziel and Gundam GP03 (right; 0083) SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Neue Ziel.jpg|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation Genesis for Nintendo Switch game Gunpla HGM-NeueZiel.jpg|1/550 High Grade Mechanics AMX-002 Neue Ziel (2002): box art GundamCollection GP03-vs-NeueZiel p01 front.jpg|1/400 Gundam Collection "Gundam GP03 vs. Neue Ziel Memory Final Stage" double pack (2006): box art neue_ziel_b.jpg|1/550 High Grade Mechanics AMX-002 Neue Ziel (2002): completed product sample - rear view BB Senshi 224.jpg|SDBB Neue Ziel (2001): box art Notes & Trivia *"Neue Ziel" is German for "new goal" or "new target". *Designer Mika Akitaka based its design on the image of a swallowtail butterfly spreading its wings. References AMX-002 - AMA-X2 - Neue Ziel.jpg|Neue Ziel: design and specifications (from "MOBILE SUIT Illustrated 2003"; Media Works; 2003) AMX-002 Neue Ziel Lineart Complete.jpg|AMX-002 Neue Ziel Lineart External Links *AMX-002 (AMA-X2) Neue Ziel on MAHQ.net ja:AMA-002 ノイエ・ジール